Valentine's Day: AshxNoire
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day one-shot for the holiday. The following minor characters in this story are from other series that are amazing. Highschool AU AshxNoire Happy Valentine's Day!


**TaiKetch'em: Hey there, I know it's been a while since I updated but I got school and other stuff I need to do. And I'm gonna be doing AshxNoire for this because for me they'd make a good couple. And I love my tsunderes. Act real bold, but are real adorable. Also there is gonna be two songs in this fanfic and if you can guess at least one or both of them correctly, that's also gonna get you a shoutout.**

**Bendy Plushie: Question of the day: What is your favorite OTP? And why is that OTP your favorite?**

**TaiKetch'em: Leave your answer in your review down below.**

Love is in the air, and couples are all around. Why's this you may ask? **Actually, if you read what was at the top you wouldn't ask.** Valentine's Day is just around the corner and people are already showing their love for one another. The time of love and romance was coming close now, and this is a very special day to those of us who have someone to love.

**Of course, for us loners it's a complete insult. Oh, well. Single ready to mingle, am I right? Hehe… Right…**

Anywho, this is the story of a certain boy who's still having a bit of trouble confessing to a certain someone. For him, it's a girl who's pretty much the rejecting type. He wants to tell her, but sometimes when he'd think it's the best time he'd hear her with her friends talking about something and she'd say stuff like 'I don't like him' or 'I'm not in love with him' or anything else related which give him some discouragement that she may be talking about him.

This boy in particular is Ash Ketchum, and the girl he's trying to confess to is Noire Black. Ash had fallen for Noire over time and now that Valentine's day is making its way, he had to find a way to tell her how he felt. Of course, with the idea that she might not like him, he is a bit of afraid of rejection.

He went to some of his friends for advice, but some them don't have any good ideas at all. Most likely because most of his friends are single and have no real experience with love or because their ideas on love only work on certain people. However, that's not stopping him. He still plans to find a way to tell his little high school crush his feelings even if it means being rejected.

(A.C. High)

**TaiKetch'em: Also, whoever can guess what A.C. stands for will get a shoutout in one of my stories.**

It was the last class of the day and everyone had completed their work for the day so there was free time for everyone to do what they want. Friends of Ash's were talking about things that everything to do with Valentine's Day. Kirito and Blake seemed to be talking about plans for that day, Hyde was talking with Ruby about plans for that day as well, even Issei was whispering stuff to his friends before Xenovia showed up and pulled him out of the room for whatever reason.

Even Davis had a girl with him, being that Plutia came over and sat on his lap. As for Ash, he was currently biting his thumb and looking almost nervous. Today or tomorrow was his chance to tell Noire how he felt and yet he still didn't know how to tell her. He looked behind him to see her talking with her friends. Neptune said something that might be teasing or lewd-ish and Noire blushed and he heard… 'I-I do too have a boyfriend'.

Great, now Ash was even more nervous to tell her cause of that sentence which made his heart sink. If she was in love with someone already then, she's no doubt gonna reject him. He still needed to tell her though, whether he knows he'll be rejected the least he could do is get it out of his system. Then the bell rung.

"Alright class, that'll be it for the day. Remember, even if tomorrow is Valentine's Day, that won't make tomorrow a short day. Just remember that." Rossweisse says as some of the class groans a bit before she left.

As some got up and left the class room, others stayed by including people Gray getting stuck in his chair because Juvia decided to start making out with him in his chair the moment his shirt came off. As for Blake, she gave Kirito a peck on the lips before winking and leaving the blushing boy to himself. As for Ash, he was in his seat with a pencil and a piece of paper in front of him.

He saw that Noire was the last one to leave and could've sworn he saw her glance at him before leaving. The poor boy then looked down depressed before grabbing his pencil. He didn't wish to actually speak to her face to face about it and was actually not looking forward to hearing her say it to him.

(Imagination) 

"_Haha, why would someone like me fall for someone like you? You are below me and I'm already taken, loser. ~"_

(Imagination over)

He clenched his face after that popped into his head believing that that's what's most likely gonna be the case and thought he should just not tell her at all.

"Hey, Ash." He jumped a bit when he cut from his thoughts and looked to see Issei next to him with his shirt slightly unbuttoned and some hickeys appearing to be noticeable on his neck. "You okay dude?" He asked a little concerned before Ash looked at his neck. "OH SHIT! Uh-*nervous laughter*" Issei then buttoned up his shirt covering his neck.

"Do I even want to know?" The black-haired boy says with his brows low.

"Well, what are you doing in here?" The brown-haired boy asked changing the subject.

"Nothing just thinking about how I was an idiot for being late." Ash then tells him.

"Late for what? What are you talking about?" The perv asks confused. "Wait, is this about Noire?" He asked again.

"You guessed it."

"What's so late about it? She moving or something?"

"No, but it turns out that she in fact appears to be with someone else."

As soon as the perv heard he looked puzzled but then got what he told him. "Oh… Well that sucks." He then says. "And I mean, you had told her and you two got together that would mean that we both got girls with large racks." He then says before Ash looks at him annoyed at his response. "… Okay, sorry for ruining the moment." He then says as his friend sighs.

"I mean it's not that bad. Besides, I'm sure there's another girl out there that likes you." Issei tries to cheer him up but Ash just looks away.

"Not helping." He told him.

"Right… are you still planning on telling her?"

"Yes, as much as I know she's gonna reject me, I still just… feel like I have this weight on my chest I have to get off. Something that's not really easy to explain."

"Well, I think I know one way to help-"

"No." Ash cuts him off.

"I didn't even say anything." Issei states.

"And you don't have to. I know what kind of perv ideas someone like you would have, and I frankly would rather not hear it." He tells him.

"So, basically writing her a letter is a perverted idea then." The brown-haired boy countered as he looked at him. "Yeah, your welcome." He then says.

"Write her a letter?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah. You don't have to go to her and hear her reject you to your face, and she won't have any reason to come to you. It's a win-win… kinda." Issei suggests.

"Won't have to hear her reject me…" The spiked hair boy says looking down.

"How about instead of repeating what I say…" The perv then takes the pencil and paper from him and writes on it putting 'Dear Noire' at the top and 'From Ash' on the bottom. "You write down your feelings." He then tells him as he puts the paper and pencil in front of his friend. "Just a suggestion. Though, better than doing nothing anyways." He then tells him before leaving.

Once he was gonna, Ash was left to think to himself. Maybe writing a letter is the best way to tell Noire at this point. She was in love with someone already and who knows what might happen if he were to tell her in person? He then took a deep breath before taking the paper and pencil and packing up before leaving the school.

While he was walking he pulled out his headphones and his phone and started playing a song he downloaded.

_**I still see your shadows in my room,**_

_**Can't take back the love that I gave you,**_

_**It's to the point where I love and I hate you,**_

_**And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh).**_

_**Easier said than done,**_

_**I thought you were the one,**_

_**Listening to my heart instead of my head.**_

_**You found another one, but**_

_**I am the better one,**_

_**I won't let you forget me.**_

Ash walked into his house then went up to his room and sat at his desk putting the paper and pencil down and began thinking.

_**You left me falling and landing inside my grave,**_

_**I know that you want me dead.**_

_**I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay,**_

_**I know it's all in my head.**_

He was trying to think of what to write and he still couldn't put his finger on what to write at all. He was thinking and thinking… then he picked up the pencil and began writing.

_I've known you since the beginning of the school year. I may not have fallen for you when we first met, but as time went on, I began to grow feelings for you and from that I actually fell in love you._

_But, I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know how to tell you. Guess it's too late though, especially after learning about you being in love with someone else. I guess that's just too bad for me._

_I should've expected this though, especially when you have been telling your friends about how you aren't even in love with me. I can understand if that's really true._

_You're probably thinking I'm crazy right now for writing this letter to you when you're already taken, but I only wrote this because I just wanted to get this last bit off my chest. Hope you have a good life Noire._

_**I still see your shadows in my room,**_

_**Can't take back the love that I gave you,**_

_**It's to the point where I love and I hate you,**_

_**And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh).**_

_**Easier said than done,**_

_**I thought you were the one,**_

_**Listening to my heart instead of my head.**_

_**You found another one, but**_

_**I am the better one,**_

_**I won't let you forget me.**_

Tears swelled up in the boy's eyes after finishing the last of the letter as he clutched the pencil he held almost breaking it before putting it down. He wiped his eyes and got up before laying down on his bed. He did what he had to do, all he needed was to leave the letter on her desk tomorrow and then finally get over that she didn't like him and find someone else to love.

Even if he might be heartbroken after this for a while, he might as well get this over with while he still can. Her reaction though, he really isn't looking forward towards.

(The next day)

Ash was on his way to A.C. High and was really not looking forward to today because of reasons you know about. Not only that but being the only one of his friends that's single was kind of embarrassing since his other friends are technically in relationships.

For example, on his way to school there already many couples that seem to be spending time together, and at the school gates he saw Yang dragging Katsuki -who looked kinda annoyed- to the school and Kirito had his arm hooked with Blake's as they entered. This brought a sigh to the boy as he just entered wishing a day like this wasn't happening.

(After School)

It was the end of the school day and now everyone had time to do as they wished for the rest of the time. For some plot that the author thought was a good idea. Everyone had to give someone a valentine's card. For some like the perverted trio, only one of them got a card and some lucky got two or more.

For Davis, when Plutia gave him a card, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek. Same was said to some of the others but on Issei's side, he was given a card and a letter that had a condom in it, and he was about to leave the room with said condom. Then he saw Ash who was looking at Noire with an envelope and a valentine card.

He went over to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking by giving him a thumbs up and winking before leaving. '… He's actually trying to help me. I need to apologize to him later.' Ash thought before looking back at Noire. 'Here goes nothing.' He then got up and walked over to her desk then placed the card and envelope on there while she was talking to her friends and seemed to notice it as he was walking by.

The boy then exited the class as she watched and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he put his hand on his face and looked down on the floor saddened. If he could go back in time to make himself not be late, he would. Then again, he'd be ruining the life of whoever got to her before he did and that would make him sad as well.

If he can't be with Noire, he should still be happy that she is happy instead of moping about it. That's what he decided. With that set and done. He breathed in some air before leaving the bathroom and heading back to class with his head down.

He was feeling as though he was ready to move on. "A-hem!" Ash then was stopped when he heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Noire in front of him which caused him to jump a bit when he saw her looking annoyed.

"N-Noire, what're you-?" He was about to ask before she held her hand up with the letter in it.

"What is 'this' exactly?" She asked him annoyed.

He looked puzzled, but then he realized and let his head drop. "Um… t-that's a letter I-uh, wrote to you… telling you about… about my feelings-"

"In a letter?!" She then asked more annoyed while pointing at the letter.

"I'm here waiting for you to finally confess. I waited the whole semester for you to finally come out and tell me how you felt about me face to face, but you confess me with some letter that has nonsense written in it?!" She then asked as though she was offended.

'Wait, what?' The boy thought to himself after hearing what I just said.

"I ugh… what even is this nonsense? _It's too late though, especially after learning about you being in love with someone else_? _You have been telling your friends about how you aren't even in love with me_? _You're probably thinking I'm crazy right now for writing this letter to you when you're already tak_\- Are you stupid?!" She then yelled at him blushing.

"Forget you eavesdropping, did you really think when I said I had a boyfriend that I was in love with someone else? I wanted you to be that boyfriend. I've been waiting the entire time and this is what I get?!" Noire asks still offended.

"But, when you were saying that you didn't-" Ash was saying until he got cut off.

"I didn't mean it!" She said with a blush still on her face. "I wanted you tell me how you felt to my face so that I could tell you that I love you!"

This caused Ash to blush at those words he just heard, and he was stunned as Noire waited for him to respond. "Wait, so… does that mean…?" He was asking as the girl's face started turning even more red.

"Y-ye… yes… I've been in love with you." She tells him while looking flustered. "L-look it's not easy to tell people how you that you like them. It's not like I could just walk up to you and… y-you know what I mean." She says with her face still filled with red.

"… W-wow… Heh…" The spiked-haired boy then laughed to himself which caused her to be confused. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?" He says with a smile. "I… I'm really sorry for being stupid." He then said to her as she stepped forward and closer to him.

"Don't you dare give me that petty apology, Ash! The only way you're gonna make up for what you did just now is to tell me, right here, right now, to my face that you love me and are gonna kiss me and make it romantic!" She then got onto her toes as her face was closer to his.

Ash's face was filled with a blush after hearing what Noire said as she stood there with a flustered and annoyed face up to his waiting. His heart was pounding at this moment with how close the he was to her and knowing that the entire time she felt the same. He was being pretty stupid himself, not confessing to her for a long time and yet this is -in her words- the only way she might forgive him.

He smiled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close before saying. "I love you Noire." Before closing the gap between their lips as the girl's eyes widened.

Noire was stunned at first but then melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Their first kiss, a passionate one at that. The two of them felt happy, Ash was happy that he managed to finally get to be with the girl he loves and the same could be said with Noire. They were kissing for a little while before breaking it and looking at each other.

"That was really nice." Noire says softly with a smile.

"And I agree." Ash says returning the smile.

"I uh… I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier and calling you an idiot." She tells him with a blush again forming.

"It's okay, besides I think that little attitude of you is adorable." He then says as her face turns red again.

"I-I-I'm n-not adorable!" She then tells him as he chuckled a bit and she sighed before burying her face into his chest.

"What? It's true, you can be cute sometimes." He says as she snuggled into him but still smiled. "I love you, Noire." He told her as he put a hand on the back of her head.

"I-I love you too, Ash." She tells him as they remained where they were.

(A few minutes before the kiss)

Meanwhile at the entrance of the classroom. "I'm telling ya. There's no way she's got a boyfriend. It's Noire, she's known for being a loner. She can't even get friends." Neptune says as her and her friends walked towards the door.

"I don't know, I think she found someone she likes. I have seen eyeing a certain someone." Vert then states.

"C'mon, guys. You know how Noire is. She's rude and because of that, she's a loner with no friends." The pink haired girl countered back.

"Neptune, I kinda believe that she's actually looking for a boyfriend. She is a little rude-" Blanc was saying.

"Okay, alright. If Noire does get a boyfriend or has one, I'll get you the best game in stores and the best book I can find." Neptune then says before the two seem interested. "Okay, c'mon." She then says as they go to the door and peak out it.

They see Noire standing in front of Ash as they were standing in the hallway talking to each other. "They look as though they're in some kind of argument." Vert states at first.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Blanc asks.

"Maybe she's asking him to pretend he's her friend just to prove a point to us and he doesn't want a part in it." Neptune says before she sees Noire get closer.

"I don't know, looks like she's making a move." The blond-haired woman stated.

"Psh, c'mon. I mean it looks convincing, but there is no possible way that she and Ash have hooked uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-what?!" Neptune then looked freaked out when she saw them begin kissing.

"Welp, looks like you're gonna be filling your part of the bet." Blanc then says.

"So, asking him to pretend for her, huh?" Vert says amused as they saw the two hugging after the kiss.

"Wha-HOW?! How could she have-I-deh… What?!" The pink haired girl was trying to register what was happening until- "But, Noire-friendless-no friends-faking to-I-" -_ has stopped working._ And she fell to the ground frozen like a statue.

Balance poked her a bit, but she didn't respond. "Well I ain't draggin' her home." She then says casually.

(**Timeskip**)

The school day was now over, and the class was leaving with some having their own loved one and few stayed in class talking with each other. As for Noire, she walked up to the desk of her new boyfriend and tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Sorry but… is it alright if you take me for a walk downtown?" She then asks him.

"Take you for a walk downtown?" Ash asked her as she nodded. "Like a date?"

As soon as he asked her that question was taken aback and blushed. "I-I mean, if you see it that way." She stuttered a bit as the boy smiled from how cute he thought she sounded.

"Sure, I can take you for a walk." He tells her while also eye smiling.

"W-well, what're you waiting for then? Let's go!" She says as she takes ahold of his hand and pulled a bit.

"Woah!" He says as he just manages to grab his backpack as he was being dragged out of the classroom with a few stares.

(**Timeskip** because I don't want to go for too long)

"So, what do you want to do?" Ash asked as him and Noire were walking around town.

"I-uh… I actually don't know. I was thinking it might come to me after a walk around." She tells him while blushing a bit from embarrassment. "What do you think we should do?" She then asked

"Well, to be honest. I don't exactly know what to do myself. I'm kinda new to this whole dating thing." He told her while scratching the back of his head.

'Right, that explains how good you were at kissing.' The girl thinks to herself sarcastically. "Well, uh… I mean… I haven't been on one ether… so…" She then says while tapping the tips of her fingers.

"Heh, well this is pretty awkward then." The boy says with an awkward look.

"O-okay… look I've seen how they do this dating stuff in TV shows and… um…" The boy sweated after hearing her talk about dating in TV shows. "How about the park?" She asks unsure.

"Alright, you wanna go there?" Ash then asks.

"Uh, sure." Noire then says while still being red faced.

"Okay, let's go then." He then says grabbing her hand and they continued walking. "Anywhere else you'd like to go after this?" He asked again.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." She then says with a hand to her head. "Maybe we could uh… go see a movie or something?" She then suggested.

"Of course. I don't mind. You can pick." He told her.

"Thank you, Ash." She then said before walking closer and wrapping her arms around his causing them to stop for a moment. "What? You haven't seen people do this before?" She then asked looking a bit offended.

"Sorry, this is still new to me and all." He told here before they continued walking to the park.

Neptune: Hey, how long is this story gonna be exactly? Cause right now it feels like this is kinda rushed.

**TaiKetch'em: It's not rushed. Look it's just that I'm writing this during the nighttime because of school and everything.**

Neptune: Well, why'd you make this a HighSchool AU? Why not just do it normally with Noire and the rest of us having powers.

**TaiKetch'em: This is just a thing I do for One-Shots like these. Sometimes the person is made completely powerless without his powers and others they still have their power and… I-just, get out of here! Great now we gotta do another timeskip.**

(**Timeskip**)

Ash and Noire were sitting on a bench in the park both sitting next to each other and enjoying the view for the day. "Hey, if you've been in love with me the entire time, what kept you from telling me?" Noire asks curious.

Ash looked at her puzzled before answering. "Well, uh… it's like you said before. It's not easy to really tell anyone how you felt. And to be honest, no offense but, the way you acted made it seem like you weren't even interested in love." He explained.

"What does that mean?" She then asked in a low tone.

"Uh, well… you're kind of a… tsundere." He then says before his girlfriend looked offended.

"I-I'm not a tsundere! Just who the hell do you think I am?!" She then said after standing almost yelling.

"Hey, that's my line!" They heard before turning to see Kamina offended while walking by with Yoko.

After a few seconds of silence, Ash looked back to Noire as she returned the glance. "… A-anyways, sorry, but uh… well…" He didn't know what else to tell her.

"O-okay, fine, I am a little rejecting at times and… well I-I do tend to act a little, rude at times… but I am not a tsundere." She then tells him.

"Nah, she's totally a tsundere!" Deadpool then yells as he pops in from above the screen.

"No one asked you!" The twin-tailed girl shoved him back off screen. "I-I'm not-please don't call me a tsundere." She then asked him.

"Okay, okay, I won't call ya that." He tells her before she sat back down again.

_**This town, used to be a pretty place to stay,**_

_**A place you'd stop off from the highway.**_

After sitting for a bit, Noire scooched closer to Ash and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a red tint on his face as she was looking down while flustered herself. He started thinking about what to do and after a little bit of thinking, he wrapped his arm around her and held her closer.

_**All they say, is how you've changed,**_

_**Everyday, I stay the same.**_

The sudden act caused the twin-tailed girl to twitch a bit and blushed before deciding to cuddle up with him. "Sorry if this seems a little sudden, Noire." Ash says apologizing.

"N-no, it's okay… I don't mind honestly." Noire says still blushing.

_**I can see it from the other side,**_

_**The grass isn't always as green,**_

_**The house is burned to ashes,**_

_**I'm no longer in between.**_

_**R.I.P,**_

_**R.I.P,**_

_**you, and me. (X2)**_

Ash just smiled then stayed there as they remained on the bench for a little bit relaxing. This was a big turn of events for the boy. At first, he believed he was gonna be rejected and that this day might be the worse of his life. But it turns out Noire had mutual feelings, the entire time. Now the two were dating one another and they were now happy with their new life.

(Epilogue)

The sunlight came through the window of Ash's bedroom as he stirred from the light hitting him in his bed. He slightly opened his eyes from the light and turned away to avoid it. But when he did turn, he saw something that made him nearly jump out of his skin. Noire was sitting right there in his bed in a tank-top and shorts with her hair undone sleeping peacefully.

"DAHA!" He instantly sat up and looked confused. "Wha-Noire?!" He yelled freaked out which caused her to twitch.

Then her eyes opened a bit. "You are really noisy in the morning, you know that?" She asked him before sitting up and rubbing her eye.

"Wha-How did you get in here?" He asked her confused and blushing.

"Hmm? Your mother let me in. She's really nice." She then tells him which caused him to look down in a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, huh…" 'So, she's back from work.' He thought to himself a little annoyed. Then he saw Noire fall back onto his bed looking tired. "Are you okay?" He asked her concerned a bit.

"Y-yeah, just… *Yawn* I'm still a little tired even after coming here." She told him groggily.

"I see…" Ash says now figuring out why she was laying in her bed. 'So, she had the energy to walk all the way to my house -which wasn't anywhere close to where she lives- but is somehow… actually I'm idiot, of course she'd be tired after walking that far.' He thinks to himself.

"So… Are you just gonna sit there?" She asked him.

"A-actually, I uh… I didn't really expect to see you… in my bed… like this." He tells her.

"Just come here." She says before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to lay next to her.

This caused Ash to blush from the action his girlfriends just did and the fact that he just suddenly found her in his bed was surprising enough. "You know, I've never really seen you like this before. I kinda like it." He says with a smile.

"Glad to hear." Noire says before putting a hand on his arm. "May I?" She asked him before he nodded, and she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him as he returned the hug and they cuddled up together. "This feels really nice." She says with her head under his chin.

"Yeah, it does." He says before she looks up at him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She then asked as he looked down. "Do you think, you made a good choice choosing me?" She asked blushing a bit.

"What are you talking about? Dating you was the best choice I ever made. I don't regret it at all." He says with a smile. "These past few weeks have been the best, and I have to thank you for that, Noire." He tells her.

Noire then smiles before going up closer and they shared a kiss for a short second before separating. "You don't know how happy that makes me." She says before cuddling against him again.

"I know… and thank you for this amazing time together." Ash tells her just before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

**(Mashup of the two songs you are to guess)**

_**I still see your shadows in my room,**_

_**Can't take back the love that I gave you,**_

_**It's to the point where I love and I hate you,**_

_**And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh).**_

_**This town, used to be a pretty place to stay,**_

_**A place you'd stop off from the highway,**_

_**But all of those things,**_

_**Changed on the day, you packed up your bags and you ran away.**_

_**Easier said than done,**_

_**I thought you were the one,**_

_**Listening to my heart instead of my head.**_

_**You found another one, but**_

_**I am the better one,**_

_**I won't let you forget me.**_

_**You left me falling and landing inside my grave,**_

_**I know that you want me dead.**_

_**I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay,**_

_**I know it's all in my head.**_

_**I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thing,**_

_**Thinking of you in my bed.**_

_**You were my everything,**_

_**Thoughts of a wedding ring,**_

_**Now I'm just better off dead.**_

_**All they say, is how you've changed,**_

_**Everyday, I stay the same.**_

_**I'll do it over again,**_

_**I didn't want it to end,**_

_**I watch it blow in the wind,**_

_**I should've listened to my friends.**_

_**Did this shit in the past,**_

_**But I want it to last,**_

_**You were made outta plastic (fake).**_

_**I was tangled up in your drastic ways,**_

_**Who knew evil girls have the prettiest face?**_

_**You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes,**_

_**I gave you my heart and you made heart break.**_

_**You can keep the necklace**_

_**That I gave to you,**_

_**I'll keep the shitty tattoos.**_

_**I still see your shadows in my room,**_

_**Can't take back the love that I gave you,**_

_**It's to the point where I love and I hate you,**_

_**And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh).**_

_**I can see it from the other side,**_

_**The grass isn't always as green.**_

_**The house is burned to ashes,**_

_**I'm no longer in between.**_

_**R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me.**_

_**Easier said than done,**_

_**I thought you were the one,**_

_**Listening to my heart instead of my head.**_

_**You found another one, but**_

_**I am the better one,**_

_**I won't let you forget me.**_

_**I can see it from the other side,**_

_**The grass isn't always as green.**_

_**The house is burned to ashes,**_

_**I'm no longer in between.**_

_**R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me.**_

**PHEW! Boy did that take a while. Well, I'd like to say thank you all for reading this one-shot. I know it was very short and kinda rushed but when it comes to getting some stuff out either early or on time, I'm not the quickest especially with school holding me up.**

**Again, the first person to guess what the letters for A.C. High stand for, and whoever can guess what these two songs are first gets a shoutout in my next story that gets updated. Once again, thank you all for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
